


So You've Never Seen Star Wars

by RenaRoo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Langstrom children could use some supervision. And a film history lesson. Tim is determined to give it to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You've Never Seen Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku-things](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chonaku-things).



> Prompt: ( @chonaku-things ) The movie thing between Bat and Man-Bat families ? Or Tim, Becky and Aaron watching sci-fi movies ? Or we can share the prompts ?
> 
> A/N: I worked this out a bit differently than originally planned but I like it : ) ALSO! For context see this post!

He runs on pure instinct -- wild, untamed. Thing have never seemed louder, his joints have never ached more.

Pressing through the screams, through the reverberating screeches, he flings himself through the nearest window and feels the shattering around him -- hears the crash with an almost physical pain. But he cries out and flies further. _Faster._

He's getting away, but the pain gets worse. It's making him even more erratic.

The screams fade behind him, but his head still swirls.

Idly, he wonders if this is what his family feels each time they transform. And he thinks, if that is the case, he would never want to change forms again.

But perhaps, like Becky always claims, he is not made of as stern of stuff as the rest of them.

His flight continues to get interrupted -- unexpected drafts in the air make him soar and dip at all the wrong times, his blinding headache makes navigation an impossible feat, he continues to find any obstruction to the city skyline firmly with his face.

It doesn't take long before a black mass -- a huge force -- has pummeled into him from above.

They fall to the nearest rooftop and as Aaron bites and scratches and flails, the black mass -- the person -- hits his chest, injects a needle to the muscle. He hates muscles, that's why he ran. He thinks.

Everything fades out, slowly, quietly, and the loud noise comes to its end.

*

"You're so dumb sometimes."

His hand moves, though not of its own volition. It feels warm, the membrane brushes gently against soft skin. It only takes a moment, but he discerns that the continuous motion is actually the up and down shaking of his tiny paw resting in his sister's hands.

Aaron opens his eyes, his sight blurs a bit at the soft green glow. He sets his sights on the familiar face of his older sister.

"Hey, dummy," she says coolly, but her smile and eyes are warm. It brings some of the color out in her freckles.

"I had an accident," he mutters. "I got scared."

She squeezes his hand some. "Yeah you did."

With his vision mostly adjusted, Aaron peers around the familiar setting. He knows this place -- discovered it when he was an even tinier thing than he is now. It fills him with a certain bristle of acceptance in his fur.

"I'm in the Bat Cave!" he declares.

"It's going to take a little bit for Batman, Mom, and Dad to clear things up with S.T.A.R. Labs," Becky explains, makes a put upon expression. "You've got to stop doing that, Aaron. It's really making everyone in that lab think you're… I don't know. Some kind of freak. They're just trying to help you."

Aaron frowns. "Help shouldn't hurt."

Becky returns the frown. "No. No it shouldn't."

"Hey."

The siblings both stiffen and turn to face the source of the comment, finding it to be an old friend in red and black.

Robin wears a small smile as he approaches, but it's one that looks very comfortable on his features. He looks to the Langstrom children and stops just short of the medical cot, putting his hands on his belt.

"Hello," Aaron greets as Becky lets her nod say all she wants in the discussion. She never was as comfortable with the Caped Crusader and his brood as Aaron feels.

"I'm just checking up on you," Robin clarifies. "Sorry that Batman and I had to dose you tonight. You were pretty out of it."

Aaron, shifts, sitting up more properly in the cot. "No, no. Don't apologize, I'm grateful," he assures the tiny hero.

"You were a little rough with him," Becky huffs, lower, crossing her arms.

"And we're sorry about that," Robin says again to her. He sets his sights on Aaron, though. "Were there any other effects to the gene therapy besides the uh… obvious growth element, Aaron?"

He nods, rolling his eyes. "The usual stuff." He draws his knees up to his chest, hugs them tightly. "It gets too loud -- everything gets so loud it's like I can't hear anything. And I get… I don't know… it feels too small. And I can't breathe -- it's too hot. I have to get out of that room. I'm so sick of being in that room all the time." He scowls at his wings. "I get sick of that whole building. And when I feel… that way… I gotta get out of the whole place. It's too much. And it hurts." He turns more to Becky, to her sad face. "I really, really hate it, Becky. Why do I have to keep coming back there?"

"We want the best for you, buddy," she sighs, repeating the mantra of their parents. "Mom and Dad want you to have a normal childhood. Don't you want that?"

Aaron lets out a growl and looks away from her. He feels upset all over again. "What's normal about this? Normal is making friends. I have those." Though, not many. "Normal is cookouts and fireworks and fun with the family. We do those things." As midnight flights on the Fourth of July. "It's not normal to spend all my time getting poked and scanned and petted on. I've never even seen Star Wars. How can I be normal that way?"

"Aaron," Becky sighs, flustered. But she doesn't add anything, just runs fingers through her hair.

"Ah-hem."

The siblings, having forgotten of the silent vigilante's presence, turn to face him with expectant looks.

He smirks. "I think I can help you out on this one."

*

Aaron is sitting on the edge of the cot, his hands drawn into fists through the excitement of the action on screen. He feels his heart pounding -- as much as he's heard about this movie and as much as he knows about this movie… he's not exactly certain how this climax will end up.

There's so many movies after A New Hope, too. It makes him bristle with excitement and coo at the thought.

"Aaron, shh!" Becky says, with a shove to his shoulder. Her own eyes don't leave the screen manifested before them by some sort of projection Aaron isn't sure even S.T.A.R. Labs has.

Robin is sitting in the chair on Aaron's opposite side, feet kicked up on the final plastic waiting chair in the medical quarter of the Bat Cave. His hands are intwined over his stomach and though he has been quoting the movie under his breath the entire film, his eyes have yet to leave the screen either.

There's a genuine smile across his lips.

"Here comes the best part," he whispers to Aaron as the voice of Obi-Wan fills the surround sound.

Aaron shifts closer.

There is an echoing screech, one that causes all of the bats in the cave to flutter, chirp, and move themselves. It's a familiar sound, one marking Aaron's father's arrival. But Aaron can't even begin to focus on that and instead, like his sister and Robin, keeps full attention on the screen.

Even as the rumbling of the Batmobile joins the noises.

Robin turns a dial and the movie's sound increases to a comfortable level.

Peripherally, Aaron sees Man-Bat and Batman both on a nearby level of the cave, speaking to each other while shooting strange looks to the medical bay. None of the children acknowledge them.

"Aaron, Becky," Dad says as he nears them, his voice garbled in his more animalistic form. "We have everything sorted out."

"Shh!" Aaron snaps, shooting his father a sour look. "I've never seen this before!"

His father's mouth quirks at the sides but he shakes his head -- Aaron misses something Luke says over the communicator and it causes him to growl in frustration. "I'm sorry, but we need to get you back to S.T.A.R. Labs, your mother's worried, and I don't want you to take up Batman and Robin's time anymore than you have."

"He's fine," Robin says with a wave of his hand. He glances over, casually, to Batman and quirks he head to the side. "Right, B?"

Aaron turns to look at Batman just as Becky does.

He's surprised to see that the vigilante wears a smirk of his own as he looks to Man-Bat. "Who are we to interrupt bonding over movies?" he says.

And with that, Aaron and Becky return to watching Star Wars. Finishing it with none other than their father and the Caped Crusader himself.


End file.
